


A Lesson in Caring

by NichePastiche



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: Asexuality, Empathy, Fluff, Love, M/M, happy endings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-28
Updated: 2013-06-28
Packaged: 2017-12-16 10:11:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/860928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NichePastiche/pseuds/NichePastiche
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Insecure asexual Hannibal and empathic Will vignette.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Lesson in Caring

"Wait, no stop." Will suddenly pulls away, "you're not enjoying this, are you?"  
And just like that, Hannibal's face is completely expressionless, "What makes you say that."

"Nothing specific, I just…" Will rests their foreheads together, "I love you."

"I fail to see how that answers my question," Hannibal's tone is equally devoid of clues.

"Empathy, remember? It's not just useful at crime scenes," Will remarked, rebuttoning Hannibal's shirt. Will steps back and adjusts the other mans collar. He looked around the room for a moment before smiling ruefully, "I didn't see where I threw your tie, I was a bit distracted." Will laughed nervously, belatedly realizing the action could be misconstrued.

When Hannibal finally spoke, Will expected to be asked to leave. Instead, Hannibal tried to apologize, "I'm sorry, Will. I'm not-" Will didn't let him finish speaking.

"No," Will brushed a stray piece Hannibal's normally perfect hair back into place," don't you dare apologize for this. If anyone should apologize its me." 

An expression flit across Hannibal's face too quickly for Will to name. Will took Hannibal's hand in his and traced the veins along the back with his thumb. "I love you, Hannibal. Exactly the way your are. Sex is the least important part of all this." 

"Somehow I find that hard to believe," the blunt honesty in Hannibal's voice was painful to listen too.

"Believe it." Will interlaced their fingers. "Whether that means we only ever hold hands or whether we curl up in bed next to each other at night, I don't care. We'll make it work somehow. Just as long as I get to keep spending time with you and hearing your voice everyday, I'll be happy" Will was vaguely aware he sounded like a bad teen movie, but couldn't bring himself to care.

Usually, when Hannibal smiled it was a bit unsettling. 

This time, complete with imperfect teeth, it was blinding.


End file.
